dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliances
Alliances are groups of players who can chat and exchange Troops amongst each other. Alliances are an optional feature in DomiNations, unlocked by repairing the Alliance Gate for 30,000 Food in the Iron Age. Access Alliance features from the "Chat" button on the left side of the main screen, or from the Alliance Gate itself. As in the Version 3.0.150 update, a World War was introduced and allows a war between two Alliances with a global scale with a minimum of 10 vs 10 up to a 50 Vs 50. Refer to the main article : World War for more information. Alliance members can also issue Friendly Challenges to have allies test their base's defenses, or share a Replay from a PvP battle. Create an Alliance Create an Alliance at a cost of 50,000 Gold. Beware because sometimes, the Alliance will not be created but will still consume the amount of Gold spent. A message will appear saying that the request could not be pended. Join an Alliance Join an existing alliance for free by Browsing Suggested Alliances or searching for an Alliance by name. Note: *Some Alliances have a Medal requirement and the Join button is hidden if your Medal count is not high enough. *Some Alliances are open to join directly, while others are invite-only, meaning that admission requires the approval of the Alliance leader. *A player can only be in one Alliance at a time. *The maximum number of members in an Alliance is 50. *If you leave and join 2 different alliances, there is a 1 hour wait time to join another alliance. Alliance Members Leader The leader of an Alliance can change its basic settings: description, minimum medal requirement, open membership or invite-only, and language. The leader has all rights of the lower roles and can (de-)assign co-leaders. Co-Leader Co-Leaders have all the powers of Council. Next to that they have the ability to start a World War, post messages to the inbox, and promote members to Council or demote them to ally. Council Council members can promote or kick any lower-ranked "ally" member. You can also accept or decline requests to join the alliance if it is set to invite only. Ally An ally is a regular member of an Alliance. Alliance Troops Troops may be exchanged amongst Alliance members by requesting and donating. Request '''Troops from the '''Alliance chat window, the Alliance Gate, or the Town Center. When Troops are received, a message will flash on the screen indicating the donor and type of Troops. The maximum number of Troops that can be requested depends on the level of your Alliance Gate (see linked page for more info). Donate Troops in the Alliance chat window by tapping on requests. Each player can donate up to 6 Troops per request(Not troop space, but 6 of any donatable Troop). Alliance Troops reside in the Town Center. They will defend your base if attacked, but will be expended by doing so. If they are not destroyed in the MP battle, they will return to your Town Center for the next battle. Donated Alliance Troops will not spawn if the Town Center is being upgraded. Alliance Troops are used in battle like Mercenaries--all units are deployed from one drop and don't return to base afterward. DomiNations Alliance Wars Tournaments A tournament in which Alliances are required to submit photos (screenshots) of their previous and current World Wars to compete against other Alliances. A group of Alliances will fight each other within an organized structure in order to get a general idea of the skill level of each Alliance. This structure involves the creation of a bracket in which Alliances engage each other in battles until only one Alliance remains. More information at DomiNations Ally Wars Tournaments page. Alliance Perks Main Article: Alliance Perk Alliance Levels * Alliance XP is earned by fighting World Wars. * Alliance Level is indicated by a number on the Alliance Banner. Alliance Level wil increase when you've earned enough Alliance XP. Each level enables a new Alliance Perk. World War Alliance XP * First successful attack against each enemy War Base: earns 4-11 Alliance XP. Higher Age bases are worth more(an Iron Age opponent is worth 4 AXP, Classical Age 5 AXP, etc.) * 40% of all possible stars: earns 15 more Alliance XP. * 60% of all possible stars: earns 30 more Alliance XP. * Winning the War: earns 50 more Alliance XP. Category:Alliance Category:World World War Category:Multiplayer